


Knocked down a peck

by Mercurytail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, non-human Reinhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurytail/pseuds/Mercurytail
Summary: Alternative title: "The Hunter and his hummingbird"Monster Hunter duo McCree and Hanzo are two of the world's most accomplished men in their field. As long as it aligns with their moral code,there is no hunt or challenge they will not undertake to keep the veil of peace between the Natural and Supernatural worlds.Unfortunately, when they bite off more than they can chew, Hanzo finds himself in a tiny bit of trouble."Looks like someone got knocked down a peck, aye Hanysuckle?" Jesse rolls with laughter in the muddy grit of the cave floor.





	1. A little problem

Hanzo drops to the cobblestone soundlessly, crouching to one knee.  The rock is broken and worn with years of erosion. He stands as Jesse walks out of the castle corridor naught ten yards away.

 

His traditional black attire does little to protect him from the chilly night air. The moon now high in the black sky casts its light down upon the two hunters and their target.

 

Ahead of them stands The Witch of the Wastes. Her purple skin and long raven hair glisten in the light of the moon. The sheer black silk dress hugs her frame, she drips with a overwhelming allure. Lesser men would drool over such a prize, this demonic femme fatale.

 

The demoness of a woman had enslaved Eichenwald's residents for her own twisted experiments. Stripping them of their free will and emotions, toying with their love for others. The surrounding inhabitants (creature and human alike) had went to extreme lengths to find help. Willing to pay any price, they called upon the two best hunters money could buy.

 

Hanzo takes advantage of this lull in their chase. He reaches for Jesse through their mental link. Being talented in the art of telepathy has proven to be quite useful in their line of work. It allows for instant communication and understanding. As well as near perfect synchronization in battle. And the fact Jesse finds it beyond sexy is just a plus in Hanzo’s opinion.

 

‘ **_Jesse, I will pursue her threw the sewers. You cut her off at the other end_ **.’

‘ **_Roger that sugar bean.’_ ** Jesse chirps back.

 

The Witch casts out a line of silk and flies away, dipping into the darkness of the caverns. Hanzo immediately gives chase. Stalking lightly into the dark wet passageway.

 

He looks for any sign of movement as he slinks down the corridor in a crouch, bow notched with an arrow.  Mud and debris crunch and gurgle underfoot. The witch's voice rings out, echoing against the walls, making it impossible to find her.

 

“You are both such a nuisance But, still so cute. Feebly chasing prey that has already vastly outdone you, like two tiny birds caught in a spider's silk,” she laughs maliciously. “It has been fun, but I really must go. I have other emotions to steal.”

 

A rock plops into the puddles below drawing his attention for a split second. Suddenly, the witch slips out from behind a large rock, just nearly out of his view in an attempt to skirt out behind him. He grabs for her ankle; a stupid mistake. The harlot kicks his face with her free foot. In his split second of weakness she casts a viscous green liquid on him. A incantation streams from her lips “ _Et facti sunt minima Oiseau!_ ” The gelling fluid quickly consumes his entire body, rendering him immobile.  As his body begins to melt before his very eyes, he loses consciousness.

 

***

 

Jesse comes around the bend of the damp sewer’s just in time to see the woman slip from view and disappear into the darkness of the forest outside laughing. Worried, his eyes rake across the room in search of his lover.

 

There is no sign of the man, He nearly decides to give chase to the witch before he sees them. A pile of clothes and a bow lay huddled near the exit of the sewer. They’re Hanzo’s, a slimy green slug clings to bit of the fabric. Jesse kneels down next to the pile. A flicker of pain lights in Jesse’s chest.

 

Just then, a small lump in the cloth shivers. Jesse reaches down and untangles the swaths from it. What he finds is a small shivering hummingbird. It’s iridescent blue green feathers almost glow in the low light. It strikes him as familiar somehow. (Jesse also notes the bird resembles the booted racket-tailed hummingbird from his field guide. whaaat, don’t you look at me like that! It’s my job to know all creatures. Supernatural AND natural, OK fine Imma’ bird watcher alright.) On it’s left wing however is a pattern of golden feathers reminiscent of lightning, a lot like the lightning on Hanzo’s tattoo.

 

The bird twitches in his hand and opens its eyes beginning to come to.

 

***

 

Hanzo wakes and slowly opens his eyes. The first thing that hits him is the overwhelming throbbing pain in his head. He squeezes his eyes shut and shrinks inward from the pain. After a bit of time, he opens his eyes slowly, Jesse is above him. “ **_Jesse? What are you….why are you here? You should be after her...Where is the wit..._ ** ” Hanzo pauses, Jesse looks back at him with an expression of shock, his eyes are wide and disbelieving.

 

Then it hits him, Jesse is much too big, he jolts up making himself dizzy in the process. His small body trips and flops over on the soft pads of Jesse's warm hands. Panicked, he attempts to get up again and again only to fall everytime; unused to his new balance.

 

Jesse soon recovers from his shock and tries to comfort him, “Woah there Humzo..ah Hanzo! Calm down, I got ya.”

 

Hanzo feels his heartbeat rise, it's faster than anything he's ever felt before and quickly intensifies his already excruciating headache and his vision blurs. He is cast into complete darkness, warmth surrounding him. Jesse coo’s at him softly, “Shhh, Darlin’ It's alright. I got ya’, ya gotta’ calm down. Take a breathe.”

 

Wrapped in Jesse’s gentle hands, Hanzo takes several deep breaths calming himself. Once he has relaxed and feels aware enough to think clearly he tell Jesse to open his hands, “ **_Jesse, open them. I am calm now_ **.” He moves with care and settles himself into a sitting position. He remembers the spell that hit him, how it burned; the dread he felt as he watched and felt his body liquefy. He slowly starts to survey himself. He is small, small enough to fit comfortably in one of Jesse’s palms. He looks down at himself and lifts his arms, now wings. His new body is covered entirely in a variegation of shimmering iridescent blue green feathers.

 

His left wing sports a delicate and ornate pattern of yellow feathers that swirl down it, much like his tattoo once had. In place of his mouth is a long slender black beak. Under him are two twig-like legs, the top halves of which are covered in short fluffy white feathers, it appear as if he wears white fuzzy boots. Turning his head to look at the rest of him, his tail is long; the colours meld and shift beautifully into shades of sapphire and violet as they reach their end. Two twin thread-like feathers reach beyond the other shorter feathers and end in flat paddles.

 

He turns back; contemplating. He’s a bird; a _cute_ tiny helpless _hummingbird!_ Anger begins to boil under his skin at having been reduced to such a degrading state. ‘ _That bitch will die for this._ ’

 

Sensing movement he pulls out of his head space, soon he hears chuckling and he looks up to Jesse.

 

***

 

He can’t help himself, when the little thing puffed up its feathers like a cotton ball with all that anger just rolling off of it, he lost it. Laughter started bubbling up out of him. In this situation one could only laugh or despair, and Jesse wasn’t one for the latter.

 

A sharp pain pricks his hand and he jerks it back, dropping the bird. He realizes his mistake and reaches forward to catch Hanzo, but the other beats him to it. The little buzzer flits straight up to his face. “ **_Jesse, If you laugh at me again I will not hesitate to poke out your eyes!_ ** ” Hanzo fumes. Jesse looks at the bird closer now, on his head there is a single feather that flips forward. A lot like his stubborn cowlick. Jesse smirks just barely keeping in the giggle that threatens to spill out.

 

“Alright, Honeysuckle.” McCree pauses and chuckles at the name. ‘How fitting’. Hanzo narrows a glare at him. “Why don’t cha' tell me what happened?” He offers his index finger to the bird and Hanzo perches down on it, combing down his feathers. “How did you get like this?”

 

“ **_I...I misjudged her movements and acted rashly. I unwitingly gave her an opening and she cast a curse on me. Seeing the result now, I can only assume it is a curse placed upon my form. Let us hope there are no further applications,_ ** ” ‘ _like death’_. The dreadful thought crosses Hanzo’s mind.

 

Jesse settles back on his haunches and scratches the back of his head, “well can you change back? Use some of that spirit magic of yours?” He waves his finger in Hanzo’s general direction.

 

 **_“I will try._ ** ” Hanzo closes his beady black eyes and concentrates. As he meditates, he enters into his inner head space, human once more. ‘ _Great Dragons I require your assistance_ ,’ the two spirits appear before him.

 

‘ _Young master, we know of your plight but as you are now we are unable to give you our help. This small feeble body would burst and succumb to death if we gave it even an ounce of our power. We both fear greatly for you Master. If you will allow it we desire to search out a cure in the spirit realm. My sister shall go there and hopefully return with knowledge of breaking this curse. While, I stay and guard you in your weakened state.’_

 

A bitter taste rises in his mouth; dispair does not sit well on the tongue. ‘V _ery well, you may go. But return quickly._ ’

 

‘ _Thank you young master_ ’

 

Hanzo sighs and pulls out of his meditative sleep, “ ** _I am unable to access my magic in my current state, I am cut off from all my magical abilities other than my telepathy it seems_**.” Hanzo visibly deflates.

 

Jesse grimaces, “Tch, well how we gonna get you back?”, “ **_Thank the moon and stars it still works babe, I don’t know what I’d do without ya’ Darlin’_ ** ”.

 

Hanzo blushes inwardly at Jesse’s words, “ **_My spirits are searching for answers in the spirit realm, but we must also look for ourselves_ **.”

 

“Ya’ know, we could go see Angie.” Jesse casts out the casual name nervously, knowing Hanzo’s feelings on witches. Even, if The Witch of the Wilds had become a recurring friend and ally of theirs, witches were tricky. Their help always came at a price and always for an ulterior motive.

 

“ **_As much as I had hoped to not involve another witch, this seems to be our only choice._ ** ”

 

“Welp, It's at least a day’s trip north on foot, we best get goin’” Jesse stands, Hanzo wabbles a bit on his finger. The man offers him his shoulder, Hanzo buzzes his wings and clings onto the metal detail of the hunters trench coat.

 

Jesse leans over and collects Hanzo’s things, tucking them into his satchel. They walk out into the moonlight of the castle and begin walking toward the forest. Jesse takes a brief moment to looks at Hanzo, his feathers ripple and glitter in the light of the moon, all except a few on his neck that are covered by bits of dirt.

 

Jesse reaches up and scratches at the the neck plumage. On contact Hanzo lets out a trilling low chirruping squeak, a bird-like purr.

 

It catches both of them off guard, Jesse face breaks into a wolfish grin and before Hanzo can do anything against it Jesse repeats the same motion and Hanzo involuntarily trills happily once more. He quickly snaps out of it and pulls back, nipping at the offending finger, “ **_Go, Jesse._ ** ” Hanzo commands as he resettles and buzzes his wings impatiently.

 

Jesse continues to walk forward, the gravel crunches satisfyingly under his boot, a grin on his face, “whatever you say Hanybee.”

 

Jesse takes a few more steps before suddenly reaching up once more to pet Hanzo’s plumage, another sweet trill sounds from him.

 

Jesse yelps and erupts into laughter as he skitters off into the darkness of the forest, a buzzing blue ball of feathered fury pecking and circling his head. ‘ ** _Worth it_ ’**


	2. Over the river and through the woods to The Witch of the Wilds we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Here are some Images of dark forests to help visualize!
> 
> https://www.bucketlist127.com/uploads/images/ae89d723e44a793ca1ec711c20274952.jpg  
> http://footage.framepool.com/shotimg/757265690-berchtesgadener-land-alpine-foreland-bavarian-alps-coniferous-forest.jpg  
> https://cdn6.bigcommerce.com/s-4p7dj/product_images/uploaded_images/black-forest-landscape.jpg
> 
> :D and here is a big tree  
> http://tourism.karelia.ru/resources/doc-16469-ph-gallery-16473-original.jpg

As they make their way into the forest around eichenwald, Hanzo resettles onto Jessie's hat after he is satisfied with the inflicted punishment. It is already very late and nearly impossible to see in the darkening woods. The moonlight is no longer enough to light their way.

 

“ **_Think’ it’s best we huddle up and sleep til sunrise. We can head out in the morning._ ** ” Hanzo gives him a affirmative mental Hm’ and Jesse continues his blind trek through the forest til they find a haunting old german oak. Its gnarled branches sketched wide and jagged. Its trunk hollowed out through years of hibernating fauna slumbering within its safe confines. With his eye, Jesse can see the tree has a spirit of its own. It is ancient and wise, deeply rooted and a protector of this land. It had drawn them there, pulling them in subconsciously.

 

“ **_A nemeton_ ** ,” Hanzo widens his black eyes and bows his head nervously. Giving the temple its rightful respect.

 

Jesse swallows around the lump in his throat and walks forward through the veil of shadows under the tree. He kneels before its trunk; feeling the waves of magic it emanates. He opens his eyes and see the Spirits form in front of him; he does not raise his head.

 

Jesse feels emotion roll over him; of acceptance, love, and kindness. The spirit has granted them permission. Jesse droops with relief, then stands. Hanzo wills himself to calm.

 

The spirit is gone. Jesse walks around the trunk till he reaches a low branch and hoists himself up. Not wanting to fall off, Hanzo pumps himself up with a bit of confidence and flies on ahead; circling the trunk. 

 

Jesse scales the tree just high enough to be out of reach from anything on the ground, but not enough to kill or injure him if the need to jump arises. He spreads his tarp blanket over a nook created by two twisting branches, making a hammock. He takes his tumpline and secures the tarp to the branches. He positions himself into the makeshift bedding and uses the remaining line to tie is waist tightly to the branches. With a sigh he relaxes and closes his eyes, feeling every join, muscle and bone moan with sweet relief. 

 

Hanzo flies to him levitates briefly, hesitantly above him and then lands on his chest. The small feather lump looks around hoping to face his feet and back, Jesse, confused for a second raises an eyebrow, “Not gonna’ sleep?”

 

Hanzo stares at him a blank stare on his beady face. Even if he wanted to sleep, which he does, he is unsure of even how or where to, his new form is all unknown to him. He is only thankful flying has come easily enough. He bows his head at Jesse, “ **_I am…_ ** ,”  _ scared _ (Hanzo Shimada does not fear easily, He has faced down many creatures and not even blinked an eye), scared of the height. Horrified that if he falls he may not respond in his confusion and die a swift death upon the ground. “I must not sleep alone in this unfamiliar form. I need somewhere secure so as not to fall while we are unconscious.” He turns his little head away, ashamed of his cowardice.

 

Jesse looks at his lover balled up on his chest, the sight of his lover with no remonance of his pride or self-assurance that is so synonymous with the man, makes his heart sink burning with fury and sorrow. He brings his hand up to cup the puff of feather, gently he brings him up and to his hair. He pulls his hair tie down just a bit and over his shoulder. “How about you nest in there? The strands will keep you bound and safe, you won’t fall and I already know you like the smell.” He grins in an effort to raise the mood.

 

Hanzo merely nods and walks forward clumsily. He pokes his head into the hair and loops under it, nestling in between Jesse’s neck and the tie. He’s tightly swaddled into place before Jesse sense him finally relax. Jesse looks up to the stars above, twinkling in the black sky.

 

It's all quiet except for the sounds of the night echoing around them. A buffeted roar of a distant waterfall blankets the night. The wind chases invisible spirits through the trees rustling the leaves. The night birds coo soft limericks off in the darkness as if to lull them to sleep.

 

“You okay?” Jesse breaks the silence.

 

Hanzo opens his eyes, contemplating the question. Truthfully; no he isn’t. He’s terrified, angry, Ashamed. For a man such as himself with all his pride and skill, to be so easily defeated. It leaves him hollow. “ **_I am fine_ ** .” Hanzo says though not without pause.

 

Jesse frowns and turns his head just enough to nuzzle the bird. “We’ll fix this.” Hanzo turns his head in on himself hiding. “We’ll get you back, I’ll make sure of it.” Jesse reaches up and runs his finger along Hanzo’s head in an effort to comfort him. “I love you.” 

 

He then turns back and closes his eyes for good.

 

Hanzo waits til his breathe has evened and slowed, “ **_I love you too, Jesse_ ** .” Only then does a sorrowful squee escape into the night and a tear drips onto the strands below.

 

***

 

The next morning as the sun rays just peak from the horizon, Jesse frees himself from the tree and climbs down.Hanzo perches on his hat as he meets the ground. Both bow to the Nemeton; thankful for its protection and walk on, headed north toward their destination.

 

About an hour into their journey they meet a river. The waters are so clear the land looks to be cut by a winding sheet of glass.

Jesse crouches and places his hand in the rushing waters, “The undertow is too strong here, It’d pull me under as I got deeper. Might wanna’ walk on down stream a bit, find somewhere safer we can cross. well….I can cross. Hm.” He snickers. 

 

Hanzo  nips his ear and rolls his eyes, as best he can with his lid-less black beads. Jesse is correct however, he could very well fly across, he isn’t burdened with the need to traverse the waters in his current state. 

 

Hanzo hovers up intending on crossing when he is hit with a rush of overwhelming exhaustion. He falters in his flight and drops a bit, Jesse reaches out to catch him, but he recovers before they touch. Tired, he returns to Jesse’s shoulder.

 

“ **_You alright there_ ** ?” Jesse askes worry clear in his voice.

 

“ **_I am fine, just tired_ ** .” Hanzo admits

 

“Hmm,” Jesse hums thoughtfully and kneels down taking his satchel off and placing it on the ground. “ **_well you haven't eaten yet and from what I know about hummingbirds; they eat a lot to keep themselves goin. I’m feeling peckish myself, so let's stop and eat._ ** ” Jesse goes about un-doing the flap of his bad and rummaging through it. He pulls out their spare deer jerky and a jar of Honey. He chomps down on a piece of jerky as he pulls out a thin empty medicine vile from the side pocket. He then half fills it with clear water and uses his lighter to heat it. Once it’s steaming he fills the remainder of the vile with honey and corks it, shaking to mix. Chewing on another strip of jerky he uncorks it and holds it up to Hanzo.

 

Hanzo eyes the vile of golden nectar, (He is hesitant, embarrassed at being so reliant and at having to be fed like a child) the smell is intoxicating. He wants it so badly. He turns his nose up and away stubbornly.

 

“Come on now, even like that you gotta’ eat.” Jesse positions the vile a bit closer. When Hanzo remains obstinate, he digs a hole into the soil and props the vile in it. “There, eat it if you want it.”

 

Appreciating the gesture; Hanzo gives in, he lands next to the vile and  leans in steeping his beak into the liquid and begins to lap it up. It’s sweet, but so satisfying. He feels relief at the first swallow, its everything his body needs.

 

They finish eating in silence. Jesse downs three more strips and stows away the vile for later. Hanzo feeling much better decides to hover rather than ride Jesse’s shoulder. They make their way down stream a bit til they meet a rough rocky area where Jesse crosses. Hanzo flies on ahead in the trees as they continue on their trek, gently tasting some of his new found freedom.

 

As the sun begins to crest in the sky it begins to darken and become clouded with thick grey balls of cotton; ready to burst. As the rain begins to fall they come to a clearing.

 

The rain pelts hanzo’s wings making it difficult to stay aloft without tree cover. Jesse, through their link, senses his distress, “come here han, you can hid in my coat til the rain stops.”

 

Bittered, Hanzo, unwilling to surrender the little independence he has, refuses and continues flying. The rain soon becomes heavy and blankets them in waves of water. Hanzo is forced to the ground. There, Jesse comes and picks him up, placing him into his left breast pocket. To keep warm.

 

Hanzo feels the warmth around him and lowers his head, he feels safe with Jesse; a fact that held true even when in his human form. Soon he closes his eyes and sleeps.

 

***

 

After a time, Jesse hears a soft kadence of squees drift up from his pocket. He lifts up the flap to peer at the source. In his slumber, Hanzo has begun to snore. Jesse covers his mouth attempting to hold back his bubbling awww ‘ _ He’s so cute _ !’ He turns the flap down once more and continues to walk. 

 

After an hour more, the rain slows and stops altogether, the sky clears as fast as it clouded. The sun now past its peak shines down on the them as they travel. Hanzo wakes and shakes off the water from his feathers, then attempts to groom. Even when human, he regularly brushed and braided his long hair.

 

The rain having made the ground more mud than dirt, they decide to take it slower, ‘Best to watch my ste-,” Jesse slips

 

The ground below him sinks, taking him down down into the earth. He falls hard, landing in a mass of mud and debris.

 

“Shit, fuck, god damn,” Jesse holds his side, he is bruised but uninjured. Looking around he is unable to see hide nor feather of his bird companion, he scuffles about, “Han, Hanzo you alright?” fearing the worst, that he might have crushed him.

 

“ **_Up here_ ** ”, up above hanzo floats, slowly lowering himself down to land on Jesse’s outstretched hand.

 

“Glad I didn’t fall on you.” Jesse pets his silking feathered head.

 

“ **_As am I,_ ** ” Hanzo looks up and then back to his man. Jesse takes in his surroundings, the sink hole is deep, the walls are concave and slick making it impossible to climb out.

 

“How do you suppose get out of here?” Hanzo pauses, he could fly ou alonet to find help, but what if he got lost, or ...eaten. He quickly shakes the thought from his mind. With determination freshly bloomed in his chest he hovers upward a bit.

 

“I will fly up and hopefully find help. If not, I will return and we will find another way out.” Jesse frowns but nods waving him on his way.

 

Hanzo emerges from the damp hole. He quickly picks a direction and starts flying, as he flies he begins to worry. His thoughts begin to speed faster than his heart, ‘ **_get help, need help, where, who even would be out in the forest_ ** ?” he makes a sharp turn, “ **_Help, help, need help where_ ** ?”

 

Suddenly, a large shadow coasts over him. He freezes and yelps, ducking behind a nearby leaf.

 

A large mass of a creature lands proudly on a branch near him, it creaks with the weight, “ **_My friend_ ** **_!_ ** **_What troubles you_ ** **_?_ ** **_I will help_ ** .” Its voice booms with vigor in his head.

 

Hanzo peeks out from behind the green leaf shielding him. On the branch posed proudly is a griffin. Huge and imposing, Its expansive silver wings frame its white feathered eagle head and torso. Its lower half (that of a lion) sits clumsily on the bark. Its right eye is scarred and white. *Eeeee* it calls, “ **_There you are! Come, do not be afraid, I will not bite._ ** ”

 

It bends down to his level. Hanzo stutters, confused at the creature. How was this possible? A link and partial hypnotism, even if by accident, has never worked for anything but humans. The beast stares at him now, nothing but cheer and pride streaming to him through the link. Hanzo huffs, no time to think on it now, “ **_Hello_ ** ,” he bows, “ **_I am Hanzo, My companion has fallen into a sinkhole and I have been in search of rescue.  As I am now, I am unable to help him_ ** .”

 

“ **_AH! Reinhardt Winghelm at your service_ ** ,” the great beast bows, “ **_lead the way my diminutive friend! I shall assist you!_ ** ”

 

Hanzo ruffles at the adjective, but lifts up and begins flying back in Jesse’s direction the beast flies gracefully after him.

 

At the hole they land near the edge and peer over it.

 

“Hanzo, that you…” Jesse looks up at the noise, his eyes pull open at the sight of a griffin double his size perches at the holes entrance. He puts his hands up in mock surrender, ready to dodge, “Now hey big fella’.....why don’t you.”

 

“ **_It’s alright Jesse,_ ** ” Hanzo flies down to him. “ **_I brought him. He will help you out._ ** ”

 

The griffin flies down and lands next to Jesse. Hanzo connect Jesse’s mind to the griffins link, “ **_This one is your companion_ ** ?”

 

Hanzo nods.

 

The Reinhardt turns to Jesse and calls, “ **_Smashing! Climb on, we will be off!_ ** ” he turns around and waits.

 

Jesse walks forward and saddles himself up on Reinhardts back just behind the wing joints.

 

Reinhardt stretches his wings and rears back, “ **_Hold on tight_ ** !” He calls triumphantly. Briskly he charges into the air.

 

“Aaahh!” Jesse clings on tightly to the mane on the griffins back. They sore up, up higher and higher in the vast blue of the sky. Time slots and Jesse slowly opens his eyes, while Hanzo does much the same from his tight perch on Jesse’s pocket.

 

Their eyes blow wide with wonder, the vast pine forest stretching in all directions before them. As they soar, the three bask in the warm rays of the vermillion afternoon sun.

 

Another call echoes from behind them, Hanzo tenses. After a pause, Reinhardt steers back toward the earth, coming to a confident landing upon the ground. Another beast lands nearby shortly after.

 

“ **_What trouble have you gotten yourself into now_ ** ?” Jesse dismounts and turns to the new creature. Hanzo peeks out from his pocket.

 

Another griffin stands just a few yards away, younger and shorter than her counterpart and decidedly female; she is heavy muscled and stands with pride just as Reinhardt does.

 

Her scarlet feathers shine in the sunlight, while her golden mane flows beautifully down her back.

 

“ **_You tell me to 'stay close to me!’ but how am I to keep you out of trouble if you charge off at the first sign of excitement_ ** ,” she playfully scolds him, as if it's been said a thousand times.

 

“ **_Brigitte! Come! Meet my new comrades. The little one needed help to free his human._ ** ” Reinhardt laughs heartily.

 

Brigitte nods her head in greeting to the both of them. Hanzo frees himself from his confines and perches on Jesse's hat for a proper bow. Jesse tips his hat in salutations. “ **_Reinhardt, you promised papa we would be at the rally by sundown. You are not one to disappoint._ ** ”

 

“ **_Ahhh! Yes! We must head off then_ ** !” He turns to the two, “ **_it is farewell my friends, I wish you luck on your travels,_ ** ” and with that both grand beast lift into the sky soon out of view.

 

Jesse holds out his finger for Hanzo, whistling to gain his attention. Hanzo perks and then lands on the offered finger.

 

“How did you ever convince a GRIFFIN to help you?” Jesse inquires half in disbelief.

 

Hanzo grows haughty, puffing up and laughing, amused by Jesse's bewilderment. “ **_You are not the only one smooth with their words_ ** .” He lightly nibbles at the meat of Jesse's hand and flies ahead; leading the way through the pines.

 

Jesse stands there for a brief moment to gather himself then rushes after his avian companion.

 

***

 

As the sun begins to set, Hanzo hurriedly zips from tree to tree quite a bit ahead of his companion. Jesse pauses at a tree, his exhaustion plain on his face, placing his hand on it to steady himself, he bends over, kneeling on a gnarled root to re-tie his boots. They had become loose from their twelve hours of travel. 

 

Hanzo lands on the branch just above him, as he wait, Hanzo takes notice of the ring of white dust around the tree’s trunk.

 

Just past the misty grove they were in now was a field, and beyond that The Witch of the Wilds’ cottage; their destination.

 

Hanzo grows impatient and hovers over him, “ **_Jesse, this can wait, we are nearly out of daylight and we must reach the mustard fields before nightfall or... I can feel her magic_ ** ,” Hanzo turns in circles jutting up and down erratically.

 

“Aye now, Han,” he finishes tying one boot and switches to the other. “I know you're anxious, but it can wait till I get my boots on right, you hadn’t been the one stompin’ through mud for the past twenty miles!” his voice is laden with a tired edge. His eyes return to his laces ignoring Hanzo.

 

Stunned, Hanzo pulls back slightly. He feels a weight pull at his chest. Jesse has never snapped at him….ever. They were always light hearted and at their worst harshly sarcastic.

 

Hanzo spins in the air and bolts into the trees, leaving Jesse to himself.

Jesse pulls the lace tight and stands, Hanzo is nowhere in sight. “Hanzo?” he pauses looking around him. The mist continued to build as the the night grows closer. “ **_Hanzo!?_ ** ”

 

Jesse walks forward into the brush. As he traverses, the mist grows thicker; shadows grow up around him. He walk on and on; it seems as if an hour passes but the sun has yet to fall below the horizon.

 

“ **_Hanzo! Come on Darlin’ you’re scarin’ me_ ** !” he beckons, just on the edge of desperation.

 

He quickens his pace and with another two steps, he’s met with the same tree he used for support earlier. As he rakes his eyes across it, he notices the fine white dust. Fae dust. “Shit!” He pulls his hand up to look at it. On his palm is a light layer of dust identical to that of the tree.

 

Fae trees are tricky, if you meet one, it is best not to touch it, less you invite mischief. Jesse walks up to the tree and wipes the dust off his hand, renouncing his acceptance of their game. Instantly the mist drops. A soft displeased chitter meets his ear. “I will play later, for now I have to find Hanzo.”

 

***

After his anger stemmed away, Hanzo had found himself alone. He perched on a branch he thought not far from where Jesse would walk and waited…..and waited. Thick mist built up around him. Time passed and his anxiety rose with it, the sun never setting.

 

“ _ Master, something is amiss; time is not flowing here _ .” his spirit calls from within him.

 

Plagued by this new revelation, he flies up high above the treetops. He knows what he is looking for. There naught but a few meters away was the tree. Hanzo sore down toward it. Once he reaches it he lands on its branches and scuffs his claws along the bark, cleaning them.

 

The mist drops, and below him on the ground stands Jesse, a thin layer of sweat on his brow.

 

“ **_Jesse!_ ** ” Hanzo with love burning bright in his chest, guides himself down and into the man's space. He lands on his collar and nuzzles into the scruff of his neck.

 

Jesse jumps, “ **_Hanzo! By geeve’ I thought I’d lost you_ ** .” Jesse cups him, gently combing his neck feathers. Hanzo happily chitters, enjoying their reunion and the caress.

 

“ **_I was foolish, If only I had stopped to look, I might have seen the Fae’s mark. Forgive me_ ** .”

 

“ **_Stop that, ain’t nothin’ to apologize for, come on, it’s time we move on, let’s get you back to bein’ yourself,”_ ** Jesse looks back at the tree one last time then turns and walks out of the grove.

The sun finally sets. The moon returns to the sky shining over the rolling golden fields with silver light. The two walk into the waist high grass finally free of the trees.

 

As they look onward, smoke billows up from the foothills, a cottage lay in their sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Yay I finally got to right Rein >u< He's one of my faves! I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Please ask if you have questions!
> 
> Here is a image of a cottage nestled in mustard fields!  
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-_bIUGar15ww/TorQqKOBMkI/AAAAAAAAF7c/QIcUYXNXqSI/s400/5.JPG


	3. feathers, fur, and full moons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I hope you enjoy the chapter!! This one is my favorite thus far, and i got to write about one of my favorite topics :3  
> Here are some links for help with visualization  
> Please Enjoy!!
> 
> Witch cabin:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/236x/4c/4e/9f/4c4e9f87669c7ff944186c07b37a5185--witches-cottage-interior-forest-house-interior.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9c/62/2a/9c622a0e3a391174ac026081acdc6081.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ee/86/34/ee863406122b8af065e874f2f65a2d3d.jpg  
> https://s-ec.bstatic.com/images/hotel/max1024x768/103/10364110.jpg
> 
> porridge:  
> https://cdn77-s3.lazycatkitchen.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/amaranth-porridge-raspberry-chia-jam-800x1200.jpg

Hanzo’s heart soars with hope at the sight of the moonlit cottage. It’s billowing smoke floating up into the blackening sky. He flits and zips over the tall mustard, eager to close the distance.

 

Jesse trudges through the golden yellow growth just a length behind, “Hanzo, Darlin’ hold up!” 

Its rare he gets to see such energy out of Hanzo. More often than not the man wore a stoic and cold mas. Never allowing himself to show even an ounce of ‘weakness’; no happiness, pity, anger ever glances his facade in the presence of others. Jesse takes great pride in being the sol being allowed to see Hanzo as he truly is. In his best and worst moments. During nights of grief, mourning, and failure of his past; as well as true pride, happiness, and excitement of their shared late nights together. 

 

The night has come upon them swiftly. Casting its darkened sky overhead. He raises his eyes up from Hanzo to look into its depths. Just then, the image blurs. His eye begins to itch, and burn. Pain sets into it. He squeezes it shut as he reaches up to rub at it. Carefully he reopens it, “alright Jefe, show me,” he looks on at the cottage, surrounding it is a dome shaped liquidy barrier. The dust inside is still; suspended in motion. 

 

From his experience; Jesse knows there is no way to passed a time barrier unless you find its slip. “Hanzo-” he yells to catch his attention, but he is too late. He walks up to the edge of the barrier presented with the little bird suspended in time; half way through a backwards stroke. He grimaces, knowing he can not free Hanzo himself. He walks along the barrier searching his eye scanning for any crack or slip in the barrier. After a time of searching he finds a line in the mass and slips his hand into it; pulling it back like a curtain. Now on the other side, he goes back to Hanzo and cups the small bird in his hands. He settles onto the ground crossing his legs and pulls the feather bundle up to his face. “Hanzo darlin’ wake up.” He rubs at the feathers on his head and with effort Hanzo shakes off the spell.

 

Hanzo stands in Jesse’s hand, realizing what has happened he turns away from the mans face and blushes; as much as he can, embarrassed of his ignorance. His excitement having clouded his insight. Jesse leans in and kisses his head, “can’t hide from me, you know that.”

 

Hanzo turns his little head to look back at his man, what he sees could melt even the iciest of hearts. Jesse’s eyes are mere inches from him; filled with nothing but love and concern. Even his reaper’s eye seems soft. “No matter how true that may be, never presume I will not try,” Hanzo nips at his nose and hovers up.

 

“Ha!”, Jesse barks out a laugh which stumbles into quiet chuckles. “Alright, ‘pretty bird’ lets get you fixed up.” Jesse begin’s to walk toward the cottage door. Hanzo follows suit.

 

The cottage itself is made of cobblestone with a thatched roof. Moss and vines grow up it's walls and cover it ’ s roof. Yellow star flowers decorate the walls. The windows glow with a warm orange light. It ’ s door, solid mahogany, is tall and thin; painted a tarnished red. A gold angel knocker hangs from it.

 

Hanzo is the first to get to the door. Miffed at his compatriots slow pace he hovers up to the knocke r and grasps it with both clawed feet and begins wrapping at the door with immense effort.

 

On the fifth knock the door slings open. Hanzo just barely ducks out of the way, to avoid getting squashed. Anyone else would have been wacked in the face with the heavy wood door.

 

Hanzo humphs, witches were all such cynical selfish jokesters, laughing at others expense. Their general light hearted nature always grated on his nerves.

 

As the two enter the cottage they’re created with a warm and scented atmosphere lit by a scattered array of lanterns hanging from the vaulted ceiling. Vine like pillars hold up the roof and lengths of feathers, charms and jewels hang maring the view of the large room. In the center of the main room lays a large black cauldron, a fire just burning embers under it. A bluish liquid bubbles within it. A fireplace rests against the far wall.

 

As they walk further into the room just to the left of the cauldron Hanzo spots a rocking chair, above it, levitates a length of linen cloth being sewn into a diamond pattern. Jesse notices the small spirit tending to the detailed stitches with great care. The spirit disappears as soon as it notices them and the clothe drops.

 

“What a lovely surprise. How can I help you Jesse?” The witch walks out from behind a beaded drape a n arms distance to their right. The wings upon her back flash in the light of the fire. In  h er hand delicately sits an open spell book, as if they had walked in on her mid chant.

 

“I presume you are here for you usual reasons?” she closes her book and walks across the room to the chair and picks up the cloth laying it on a nearby shelf. “ Just give me the usual spirit dust payment and I shall locate whoever it is you are looking for.” She holds out her hand not looking at him, almost dismissive.

 

Hanzo irked by her attitude flies over and lands on her offered hand, and nibbles at it. The Witch jerks and curses under her breath, not expecting the strange contact. Hanzo feels satisfied at the reaction he receives. The Witch of the Wilds, ‘Angela’, turns her head to look at the small creature now perched on her hand.

 

Jesse steps in before anything can happen between the two, “Actually, Angie’ we came for another reason this time.” he nods his head at the little bird now resting in her hand.

 

“ **_I am in need of a counter-curse to resolve this issue._ ** ” he spreads his wings and motions to himself, “ **_We will give double the normal payment amount.”_ ** Hanzo speaks to her directly with as much ice and reserve in his voice as he would normally carry.

 

The woman looks at the tiny bird on her hand bringing up her hand to cover her mouth. Soon her shoulders begin to shake as she tries to hold back her laughter. “Hanzo! Haha, how did you end up with such a curse on you in the first place? As I recall you are quite the hunter.” She says smuggly.

 

Hanzo remains reserved on the outside, but Jesse knows all too well that her words would cause the little bird to visibly steam if he’d allow it. The two walk over to the cauldron. “Well, tell me about the curse and I may be able to reverse it.”

 

Hanzo settles onto the lip of the cauldron as Jesse walks up and stands behind him. Angela grabs two bundles of hanging herbs and joins them at the boiling pot.

 

Feeling a bit of relief, at the prospect of finally being free of this prison of a form Hanzo relaxes and begins to explain, “ **_The Witch of the Wastes was our target. In an inclosed space she managed to catch me unguarded and cast a thick viscous liquid curse on me. My body succumb to the weight of it and reforged into this form immediately after. As I am now I am unable to access my spirit magic_ ** .”

 

Angie whips up her head from the pot , a bit of shock shows in her eyes. She turns away to her bookcase by the fire and looks through several books. One after the other the books fall to the floor, the room is eerily quiet.

 

As the last book hits the floor she turns around and places both her hands on the cauldron. “If you had said any other witch I might have been able to help you. As things are now; Amelie’s magic is on par with my own if not greater. If my assumption of the curse she cast on you is correct, it may very well be permanent.” her face is twisted up in a grimace, but her eyes are soaked in a mixture of sorrow, anger, and dred.

 

Hanzo freezes, his heart feels ready to burst at hearing the words fall from her lips. He doesn’t want to think about being forced to live the rest of his existence as a fraction of his true self. Just a meek brittle feather ball, unable to completely care for himself. Never again being about to connect with his spirits. He swallows, never again being able to give Jesse back the love he feels for the man or that he knows he deserves. His legs go weak, and his small body topples over the edge of the cauldron, dipping into the goo and slipping under.

 

Jesse acts fast dipping his hand in and bring Hanzo out. “Hanzo, honey, sweetheart. Don’t black out on me now.” Jesse tries to sooth the small bird, feeling its heart race under his fingers.

 

“However,” Angela continued, “This curse, a curse that latches on to the persons soul, is not without weaknesses. I believe if I place a stipulation within the curse, you may be able to bend or even break the curse on your own.” she pauses momentarily, Hanzo wearily stands in Jesse’s palm. “ All magic is susceptible to the weaknesses of the witch who casts it. These weaknesses are our most coveted secrets; luckily with our proximity and respect for one another, Amelie and I have both unfortunatly worked out each other's weaknesses. Hers is Love. The most powerful form of this will be what frees you.” Angela turns and grasps her broom. The silver detail on the end begins to glow as she chants. With a strip of light Hanzo is engulfed in the magic and floats in the air. The light beam breaks and Hanzo falls, Jesse is there to catch him. “It is done, I can not tell what it will take to trigger the stipulation, but what i can give you is a direction to follow. Do everything you can to express love. In all its forms; self love, romantic, platonic, charity, and never give up. I wish there was more I could offer, truly.”

 

***

 

Jesse tucks Hanzo into his breast pocket and thanks Angela for all her help. He takes a moment to collect himself, then walks out of the cottage and into the blackened night. The wind rolls over him causing a chill to rack through him, but he is numb to it. Running on autopilot. Neither of them had even thought that this couldn’t be solved. Both having been cursed multiple times in the past. Sticks crumple underfoot as he takes the first few steps into the trees.

 

At some point, neither know how long; Jesse comes to a stop exhausted. He makes a small fire and eats the remainder of the deer jerky while Hanzo sips at a bushel of flowers from the mustard fields.

 

Finally, Jesse breaks the silence, “Han,” Hanzo is ready for the heart breaking news he know is coming. Jesse will leave. He is of no use to him anymore, and Hanzo will slowly accept his new life. Somehow.

 

“First of all get that thought out of your head, I ain’t leavin’ you.” Hanzo looks up at the man and sees nothing but determination in his eyes. “Angie gave us a real chance and actin’ like this is death isn’t gonna’ help. We are gonna try everything we can think of and if none of that works, I want you to realize and let this fact soak in,” Jesse lays down on the ground hands on either side of hanzo, “I love you, the real you in there” he points to his tiny chest, “and this curse ain’t gonna change that. I will stand by you, till you’re sick of lookin’ at me. Ya got it?” Jesse humphs and pulls up sitting back against a tree.

 

Hanzo is taken aback by his statement, his mind races but all he can feel is warmth. He slowly admits it to himself, he knew Jesse wouldn’t leave. The man is too stubborn, and Hanzo too loved him. He raises up to respond “ **_Jesse, I-_ ** ”

 

A snap sounds in the darkness around them. Both men freeze. In their shared despair, both had neglected to put out the necessary wards used to detect danger around their camp. Jesse lurches for his Peacekeeper.

 

Just as his hand graces the handle a hulking black mass crushes him into the mud; pinning him under its weight. Its lupin features glimmer in the full moon’s light as its claws rear and come down onto Jesse. Slash after slash Blood flies through the air. Jesse yells in the comotion. Desperately blocking with his left arm while he searches for his gun with the other. 

 

The beast latches onto the arm and tears it away, snapping bone and all severing it from his body. A soul ripping scream tears from Jesse’s throat. The beast rears up to swallow its prize. In this moment Hanzo races up lunging into its eyes with his beak puncturing its white sacks over and over, blinding the creature.

 

The wolf howls in pain reaching up and batting Hanzo from the air. Hanzo slams to the ground hard not far off, and the beast retreats briefly a distance away to rub at its bleeding eyes.

 

Bleeding out through his wounds Jesse fights to crawl over to the injured bird and cups him in his remaining hand, tears stream down his face; yet the tears are not from the pain. Its small frame is crumpled and blood drips from the black laquer of its beak, “Hanzo! Hanzo please wake up, tell me you’re alright,” The little bird shakes and awakens. Hanzo’s black eyes stare off into the beasts direction.

 

With his brief moment of clarity Hanzo’s resolve hardens, “ **_Jesse, run. I will distract it as long as I can. We both know this is the only use I am to you now_ ** ,” and with that the heavily bleeding bird zips up and bolts for the beast, fully intending to sacrifice himself to give Jesse even the smallest chance to live.

 

The black bulk growls and races forward, on a collision course with his target, Jesse. 

 

Hanzo flies true. A crack and flash of light splits open in the birds path, blinding all but hanzo. The portal opens and he flies in without hesitation. As the last tail feather slips into the light, a grand steaming snout exits the other side. Soon a massive eighty-meter dragon floats in the air above the black beast.

 

It's a deep royal blue with raised fluted scales, along its back spreads an bushel of golden feathers. The tail splits at its end; reminiscent of the hummingbirds twin feathers. The four supporting legs too, mimic the booted pattern of its previous form. Two great golden horns sprout from its head and its eyes swirl a glowing blue and gold. White steam billows out from its nostrils. The air around them bend in the heat.

 

After the brief pause of majesty, the dragon vaults forward bringing its wide jaws down onto the black furred wolf; snapping it in half. The body halfs fall to the mud below. The beasts remains growing cold with death.

 

Jesse slumps onto his back stretching out in the puddle of his own blood after accepting the whips out from behind two raptor like legs; scales decorate them all the way down to the three toed taloned feet. The hands that slide under him and lift him into Hanzo’s embrace are scaled and sharp but as gentle as can be.

 

He finally turns his head to meet the others eye, his liquid gold iris’s bore into him, and what he finds in Hanzo’s gaze is not worry or sadness but pure love for the man in his arms. 

 

He is completely numb to everything but Hanzo, as the forest moves by faster than he can track while dipping in and out of consciousness.

 

Hanzo carries Jesse in his arms back to the witch’s cottage. Once there he kicks in the door to the great shock of Angela.

 

Presented with the sight before her, her demeanor changes immediately, “lay him on the table and grip his bicep.” Hanzo follows the directive laying Jesse on the wood table gently and puts pressure around the severed arm with both hands. His tail lashes in wide arches from his frustration.

 

Angela pulls out two books, each levitating on their own and begins work on stopping the bleeding. A green glow appears around the remains of the missing limb and larger lacerations.

 

The tissues quiver and begin to stitch and glue themselves back together. After minutes of painstaking work the wounds are closed and healing. Sweat on their brows, both the witch and the dragon feel the exhaustion seep into their bodies. 

 

Angela hands Hanzo two bundles of dressings and they both begin the task of wrapping Jesse’s wounds. 

 

Jesse lay quiet on the table, his breathing stable and rhythmic. “He will live.” she says into the space between them. Hanzo ’ s shoulders droop just a bit at the words.

 

She takes a deep breathe, “Now to address the other developments at hand; the curse, it seems, has fractured as a result of your act of true selflessness. Your love must have rewrote the fabric of the curse, which allows for this form as well as the greater form I sense earlier.”

 

Hanzo merely nods, he feels little relief. The price of endangering Jesse’s life to dent his curse was too great for his heart.

 

Feeling the exhaustion seap deeper into his bones, Hanzo’s breath begins to labor. Angela places a reassuring hand on his back only to be met with a shrinking form. 

 

His body shrivels up and sprouts feathers; retaking his smaller diminutive body. After taking several deep breaths, and accepting that he has returned to his small form, Hanzo flies up and nestles into the crook of Jesse’s neck. “ **_Thank you, for saving him._ ** ”

 

Angela nods hugging her books to her chest. “I was able to save him though...the beast that did this..?” she questions,

 

“A werewolf,” Hanzo answers knowing its weight.

 

“I may have been able to save him, but not even I am able to strip the wound of its curse. He will change. I can give him a way of control, so he keeps his mind in his new forms but that is all I can give. Though this does not come without a price, I desire compensation when you are able.”

 

“Anything,” Hanzo swaddles closer to Jesse’s hair.

 

“Three scales, and your horns; sawed off and powdered.” she says dismissively as she turns to her bookshelf.

 

Hanzo nods.

 

As the time passes Hanzo naps lightly, but never deep enough to be unaware. Jesse’s wounds heal rapidly, spurred on by the new curses onset. Angela coaxes a silver liquid down his throat. His beard grows a touch more thick, the tips of his ears grow a thin layer of reddish fur. Jesse’s nails darken and his muscles become more defined.

 

The sun breaks the horizon and Jesse has yet to wake. Hanzo hovers over to Angela. He glows as he shifts into his humanoid form, his talons click on the floor as he steps forward. Reaching up he snaps off each horn, grunting at the pain. Next, he picks three scales from the patches on his neck. Taking them all in hand he offers them to the witch.

 

“Thank you, this will be more than enough to cover the anti-serum. Also, if you wish; for two more scales I can give you a glamour, so as to give you a more human appearance.” she faces him, a neutral expression on her face.

 

Hanzo is taken aback by the show of kindness, “That would be most desireable. Thank you.”

 

After the exchange of the additional scales, Angela gives Hanzo the charmed jeweled choker necklace that applies the glamour. Hanzo takes a look at himself; he looks just as he did before the event only a day and a half ago. However, his senses are heightened. He can see, feel, hear, smell more around him.

While he is preoccupied; the witch serves three bowls of warm raspberry porridge. Just as the bowls hit the table, Jesse stirs.

 

***

 

The first thing he notices is the sounds, they’re too loud. The soft crackling fire beats at his eardrums. He whimpers as he sets up clutching at his ear. That's when he realizes; he can’t feel his left hand. His eyes trail down to see the stub remainder of his arm. He takes in a quivering gasp of air. Curling in on himself he begins to cry; feeling the loss of his limb but also the relief of being alive. Warmth wraps around him and soon he finds himself balled up in Hanzo’s lap on the floor, rocking.

 

Clutching Hanzo , he dives into the junction of his neck and shoulder and begins to sob, “Hanzo,” his voice is gruffer, “Hanzo.” slowly as the tears come he calms, and soon he pulls up looking his lover in the eyes. “How are you, the curse?” he stutters.

 

“Angela has given me a glamour,  she has also administered an anti-serum to you. To allow for control over yourself as you come to terms with your new state of being.” Jesse’s eyes widen at his words, he stands and walks to the mirror on the wall. Staring back at him are a pair of new golden irises, in his gape his teeth prick just a bit sharper. He ghosts his fingers over the new bit of fur on his ears. After a bit of time, once he has accepted it; he turns back to Hanzo now standing next to him in demi-form. “Awooooo” he smirks half heartedly. Hanzo loops his arms around his waist and hugs him tightly. Jesse hugs back breathing in relief. ‘ _ We’re alive, together and alive _ .’ The scent of porridge hits his nose and his stomach audible rumbles. Hanzo chuckles and walks them both to the table.

 

The three sit and eat over light conversation; Angela discusses Jesse’s new condition. The new forms now available to him, the need to control his temper. His new instincts. The physical additions. Half way through their second serving, Hanzo inquires about his new forms. Angela can only speculate, but says he may have access to all three at will, but that the hummingbird form may still be the default. So she estimates he will need to return to the form periodically, as to not stress his body too much. Hanzo is willing to accept this. At least he can touch his loved one again. After their fifth serving both men wash the dishes and clean the table.

 

With new found hope, and feeling revitalised after a four hour nap, both men pack up their things and bid Angela farewell.

 

As they exit the barrier, Hanzo interlocks their fingers in a embrace. 

 

“Feel like headin’ east for a bit? I don’t know about you, but I’m tired of all the trees.” Jesse chortles.

 

Hanzo smirks, “Only if you rent us a camel.”

 

Jesse laughs, their shared joy echos as they step into the shade of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Hanzo's case, his curse is still in place, but his acts of true selflessness (act of love) rewrote it in a way. He now taps into the energy of his spirits granting him a VERY large dragon form for a small amount of time (Maximum of 8 hrs per transformation), He also has a Demi-human form which can be held for much longer (approx. 12 days), Between transformations however, he must take his hummingbird form less he strain his body too much and die of heart failure. Angela gives him a glamour to use while in Demi form to mask his lesser human appearance giving him access to a faud human body.
> 
> Basically the type of lycanthrope Jesse now is has multiple forms, which he can access at anytime. His emotions greatly effect his physical state now. He possesses hightened senses and fast healing. Silver does not work on him, because he has not spilled innocent blood as of yet. However wolfs bane does. He is forced to transform with the full moon. A few passive traits are fur on his ears, yellow eyes, sharpened teeth, and darker nail beds. He also has thicker hair.
> 
> Some images to show inspiration of the varying forms from Anthro to full wolf: 
> 
> Anthro: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/54/9a/48/549a4897fb66ea606e26b20641c4a2d6.jpg
> 
> Demi-anthro: :D SKYRIM!!! https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/images/6/68/SkyrimWerewolf.png/revision/latest?cb=20120125125611
> 
> Bipedal Wolf: https://img00.deviantart.net/554b/i/2012/354/6/d/black_werewolf_by_pandadrake-d5okqem.png
> 
> Full Wolf: https://www.bestfunnypic.com/data/cute/2018-08-09_a-black-wolf.jpg
> 
> None of this art is mine. Just used as reference.
> 
> :3 hehe anyone else think hugh jackman as van helsing was hella hot?  
> (and if you wanted to know >.> their dicks got nice new features too heheeh i might write a seperate porn piece :3 showing off these sexy furries <3)

**Author's Note:**

> ^u^ I have this whole thing drafted up already, just have to write it and get it edited. <3 Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Leave a comment <3
> 
> a few things: Their both human here, but Hanzo has his two spirit dragons that he can use to access his magical powers such as healing, destruction, and spell casting. (based off the Warlock class in DnD)  
> Jesse Has a special right eye (The Reapers eye) that can let him see spirits and the like. It is all black except for a red pupil So, he often has an eye patch over it when their not on missions.
> 
> Here is a few pictures of Hummingbird Hanzo is designed after: The booted racket-tailed hummingbird and the Violet tailed sylph  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/0d/Booted_Racket-tail_%28Ocreatus_underwoodii%29_%2820710127385%29.jpg/1200px-Booted_Racket-tail_%28Ocreatus_underwoodii%29_%2820710127385%29.jpg
> 
> https://c1.staticflickr.com/6/5590/31052390132_9e295564a2_b.jpg
> 
> :D Feel free to visit me on Tumblr <3 mercurytail.tumblr.com
> 
> and heres art: http://mercurytail.tumblr.com/post/176596113445/my-lovely-commission-from-shida0921-i-love-it-so  
> http://jellygay.tumblr.com/post/176182186889/mercurytail-has-an-au-where-hanzo-is-turned-into


End file.
